


El hombre de capacidad extraordinaria.

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [8]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Aztec Religion, Lucha Underground, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Джои Райан, прежде, частный детектив, а сейчас активный консультант полиции по противоестественным вопросам, благо знает он довольно и сам имеет толику не-человеческой крови. Его задача - внедриться в Храм, нарыть информации, чтобы усадить Дарио за решетку до скончания века, и, собственно, найти самого Дарио. Ему не впервой работать под прикрытием, а сейчас, когда у власти в Храме - женщина, и вовсе раз плюнуть. Однако, все оказывается не тем, чем кажется.Таймлайн: начало 2 сезона, собственно, появление Джои Райана в Храме.





	

Джои, честно говоря, был невыразимо удивлен, что «Кортес» вообще еще был жив, проведя пару месяцев в этом серпентарии. Впрочем, то, что Храм еще не примелькался в повседневных полицейских отчетах его удивляло намного больше. Похоже, все противоестественные участники этого веселья удивительным образом хотели зарабатывать обычные человеческие деньги, а не заниматься борьбой за власть. Или же, что куда вероятнее, они выжидают. И как только настанет момент… тогда все рванет.  
Лос-Анжелес был нейтральной территорией на карте вампиров и не только. Так уж так исторически сложилось. С тех пор, как этот город «выкупили» у Мексики, вампиры, иммигрировавшие из Старого Света и отчаянно делившие между собой все остальные территории, вцепились в него как в нейтральную полосу, используемую для переговоров между ними самими, оборотнями, сидхе или тем «удивительным» миром простиравшимся на юго-восток, захватывая земли Нью-Мехико, частично Техас, Карибы и дальше, на плато Мексики и в джунгли Южной Америки, в которых, как оказалось, тоже были свои вампиры, с которыми сам Совет предпочитал разговаривать, а не меряться ментальными членами. Правда это или нет, но это была та правда, которую знал Джои.  
А вот в том, что, если в городе разгорится противоестественный конфликт, который затронет и людей и будет грозить захватом территории, в город хлынут силы слуа он не сомневался – знал: в мире сидхе вслух говорили намного больше, чем в мире вампиров, тем более о политике, и даже с теми, кого считали недостойными этого, нужно было только уметь слушать. А так-то - кто не любит языками почесать? Конечно, в выборе миротворцев вампиры проявили ту еще смекалку, но вряд ли в их планы входит сохранение жизни, не-жизни или вообще каких-то частей от покусившихся на нейтральность территории.  
И все-таки он удивлялся: как только капитан додумалась послать рыбачить в этом омуте, полном чертей, простого человека? Надо думать, люди-то еще не привыкли к мысли, что они живут бок о бок со сказками и кошмарами, да и честно говоря большинство современных американцев до сих пор даже примерно понятия не имело, с кем еще кроме как с вампирами – ну и может оборотнями – можно столкнуться в любом большом городе Штатов. А особенно, в Лос-Анджелесе. На нейтральной территории. Хуже того, даже полиция – не подозревала, а о чем подозревала, на то надеялась не напороться, а если напарывалась то тут же звала маршалов, но получить орден на уничтожение кого-то кроме вампира было крайне сложно, да и большинство маршалов не могло справиться ни с чем, кроме вампиров… И тогда приходилось втихую выставлять заказ… В общем, Васкез на редкость повезло, что в ее распоряжении появился он, такой красивый и неотразимый, консультант по всякой нечисти Джои Райан, который может и был той еще занозой в заднице и услуги его стоили не меньше чем ночи с девочками из Дежа Вю, но знал он куда больше полиции, да и вообще таланты у него были самые разнообразные! К тому же, он ей нравился. Он знал. Он старался.

Стоило ему войти в Храм, как его будто бы обняли за плечи холодные невидимые руки, ледяные, будто у трупа, а потом к сердцу подступил страх, беспричинный и такой яркий, что Джои чуть не развернулся и не побежал. На него из темного коридора вышел Пентагон Младший, похоже, злой больше обычного: его неестественные белые глаза наливались красным, его обезбраженные краской – или татуировкой? – губы кривились, будто он намеревался зарычать или заорать. Он зыркнул на Джои как бешеный зверь на свою добычу, но прошел мимо, забирая вместе с собой ощущение давящего панического страха. Только сейчас Джои понял, что он задержал дыхание и вообще замер, как мышь перед змеей. Проклятие! Вот о чем он думал, когда во все это лез? Выпендриться хотелось?! У них тут кобольды без привязи и намордника разгуливают! Конечно, Пентагон был слуа только на часть, иначе бы Джои все-таки сбежал, но это все равно не пахло ну ничем хорошим: это блять что же за люди и нелюди выходят в ринг с этим?! Даже при условии, что шоу это шоу, иначе «Кортес» бы все-таки не пережил своей глупости.  
Страх, по крайней мере тот, который не принадлежал самому Джои исчез, а вот призрачное объятие – нет… Налетел легкий ветерок, хотя откуда бы ему взяться в закрытых помещениях Храма, и Джои показалось, что он слышит шепот: «Я жду». Дверь, приветливо и в то же время угрожающе отворившаяся в конце коридора, намекнула ему, что бежать теперь уже поздновато: пора отрабатывать свои деньги. И честно говоря, Джои уже начинал подумывать, не уволиться ли с этой нервной работы: искать любовниц всяких там неверных мужей было намного более спокойным и полезным для здоровья занятием. И кто ему скажет, какой тварью может оказаться сам Дарио?  
Катрина же оказалась намного красивее, чем рассказывал его невольный напарничек, и намного опаснее, чем бедный человек мог представить. Она была тем, кого сейчас правительство Штатов называло аниматорами, а раньше люди звали их некромантами. Конечно, некромант некроманту рознь, и говорили, что истинных некромантов, тех, кто может повелевать всеми видами нежити и не нуждавющихся для этого ни в каких курах и кругах из соли, не видели уже веками. Но мысль даже о способности поднять десятилетний труп не вселяла в Джои спокойствия, а главное уверенности, что в случае горячей ситуации ему удастся выйти из Храма живым: на зомби его способности вряд ли возымеют хоть какой-то эффект. А это он еще понятия не имел, к какой конвенции Катрина относилась. И она видела, сразу и с порога.  
\- Здравствуй, полукровка.  
\- Я предпочитаю, когда меня называют человеком с особыми способностями, - улыбнулся Джои. Он не оскорбился, он давно привык. – Меня зовут Джои Райан, и я хочу доказать всему миру, что я – лучший боец!  
\- Конечно-конечно, - ее прекрасные полные губы изогнулись в скептической улыбке. Если бы Джои никогда не встречал сидхе, он бы подумал, что она – из них. Катрина была невыносимо красивой и обворожительной. Такой, что он даже ляпнул, не успев прикусить себе язык:  
\- Я не против, если меня убьют, чтобы ты меня воскресила и использовала в своих целях.  
Катрина не изменилась в лице, просто спросила:  
\- Что тебе нужно в Храме?  
\- Я же сказал…  
\- Даже те, в ком лишь часть крови Дану, не должны врать, - пожурила она, склонившись к своему столу и поглядывая на своего визитера через пламя огромной красной свечи, будто та позволяла ей видеть правду. – Ты ищешь что-то…  
\- Мы все – ищем, - Джои протянул руку, намереваясь взять Катрину за руку и заставить ее поверить ему или хотя бы просто отвлечь ее, но та отдернула руку, покачав головой. Он вздохнул: честно говоря, он не приготовился к такой прозорливости. – Мне нужен Дарио Куэто.  
\- Его здесь нет, - пожала плечами она, выпрямляясь.  
\- Ты в самом деле думаешь, что он не вернется в Храм?  
\- Если ему хватит наглости и глупости вернуться… - она пожала плечами. – Заберешь то, что останется от него, - и будто бы совершенно потеряв интерес, Катрина отвернулась к окну, выходившему на арену: там не было сейчас никого, только рабочие начали включать свет и готовиться к вечерним забавам.  
Джои ругнулся про себя: это был полный провал внедрения под прикрытие. Впрочем, никто не помешает ему проводить в Храме все ночи как зрителю… Он развернулся и хотел было уйти, когда она окликнула его снова:  
\- Сегодня у тебя матч. С Машиной.  
Проклятье! Джои не любил, когда его били. А то, что букинг позволит ему выиграть у Кейджа, надеяться не приходилось.

Джои вышел из кабинки, дождавшись, пока Катрина удалится, прекратив мучать Пуму призраками из воспоминаний, и поинтересовался:  
\- Она всегда такая стерва?  
Тот поднял взгляд и посмотрел в зеркало на Джои. Райан матернулся про себя: в этом Храме вообще есть нормальные?! Светлые нечеловеческие глаза смотрели зло, очень зло. Пума зарычал низко, резко обернулся и отбросил Джои на стену рядом. Тот едва успел сгруппироваться, ударился о холодный бетон и медленно сполз на пол. Райану очень захотелось прикрыться значком и завопить, что за нападение на консультанта полиции этого придурочного оборотня ждет охота, но … было нельзя. К тому же, это было бы по-детски: он знал, что спровоцировал зверя сам, пусть и не зная, что это зверь. Тогда бы вел себя осторожнее. Но как он вообще не понял, что Принц Пума – оборотень? Обычно у него глаз – алмаз и чутье за километр! Но нет же…  
Пума быстро подошел к нему, вздернул в воздух за плечо и сильно сжал. Джои бы заорал, если бы не боялся, что на звук сбежится пол-ростера, а ему такая публичность была не нужна. Он вскинул руку, положил ладонь на грудь оборотня и ударил в него своей Рукой. По правде сказать, не Рука это была вовсе, так, глупый рецидив, как сказали бы сидхе, но ему нравилось называть свою силу так. Зародившийся в груди Пумы рык наружу вырвался уже стоном, правда, каким-то звериным, не человеческим. Хватка его ослабла, он попытался отступить, но Джои приказал ему стоять на месте: он бы просто не смог так быстро отойти от спины, спасительно поддерживавшей его в положении «прямо». Он обвел ладонью пластину груди Пумы, задев уже затвердевший сосок, ласково очертил края татуировки юноши пальцами, опустился рукой ниже, на его торс, продолжая вливать в него раскаленное желание. Пума резко задышал, а потом дергано сглотнул, глаза его расширились, в них было замешательство. Он снова сжал плечо Джои. Тот провел пальцами по кромке штанов оборотня, и юноша застонал, но жать не прекратил.  
\- Слушай, мне еще понадобится мое плечо… - Джои чувствовал, что еще немного и у него будет не матч, а встреча с медиками. Он послал в Пуму еще одну волну желания и резко убрал руку.  
Пума в свою очередь отпустил его, резко отступая назад, с недовольством глядя на мужчину и тяжело дыша. Райан ухмыльнулся: пусть его сил не хватало на то, чтобы заставить оборотня делать то, что ему нужно, но стояло у того уже колом. И не будь он на четверть сидхе – стоять будет, пока мальчишка не спустит! И пусть решает эту проблему как знает.  
Пума зарычал снова, точно требуя объяснений. Прозвучало это скорее как-то просительно, чем угрожающе, но Райан не обманывался: если б Пума сдался ему, то кто-нибудь из них двоих уже бы стоял на четвереньках со спущенными штанами, подставляя зад.  
\- Ну что? Ты думаешь, ты один такой, особенный? – Джои потирал плечо, пытаясь разогнать кровь. – Я думал, ты из хороших парней.  
Он выпрямился. Хренасе себе, сходил за информацией.  
Пума требовательно зарычал, видимо, требуя унять разлившийся по его телу жар. Джои ухмыльнулся, проводя ладонью по груди и привычно устраивая руку на своем члене:  
\- Выход один, котик, - подставляй свою крепкую задницу.  
Тот вдарил ему наотмашь, так быстро, что Джои увидел только смазанное движение, а когда звезды перед глазами исчезли, Пумы рядом уже не было. Зато во рту был привкус крови: он оцарапал губу о зубы.  
Джои ругнулся снова: нет, это дело точно будет его последним, дай Дану его пережить. Не заладилась эта работка, прямо с самого порога не заладилась. Он склонился над раковиной, моя руки и заодно плеснув водой в лицо, чтобы остынуть: его силы резали в обе стороны, но он-то знал, как совладать со своей похотью. И чуть не рухнул мордой в умывальник от неожиданности: рядом точно столп могильного холода ощущалась Катрина, которой ровно миг назад тут не было.  
\- Так вот ты какой, - она тихо рассмеялась и провела своим ледяным пальцем по его шее. Кожа у нее оказалась точно бархат… Но у него упало все, что стояло. - Запомни, Джои Райан, он – мой!  
Катрина развернулась и пошла прочь, четко отсчитывая шаги боем каблуков и повторяя свой путь, свершенный буквально пару минут назад. Джои посмотрел ей вслед в зеркало и подивился аппетитности ее задницы, обтянутой черной кожей штанов… Он не понимал, как она может быть столь притягательна и отталкивающа одновременно, и совершенно точно был уверен, что не хочет заниматься этим исследованием. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что чем глубже в Храм он идет, тем меньше у него выбора.  
Он умылся и пошел к кулисам, посмотреть, как продвигается шоу. Когда он шел мимо раздевалки, то совершенно точно видел в приоткрытую дверь Катрину, о бедро которой терся лицом Пума, обхвативший ее своими длинными сильными руками за талию. Она же мягко сжимала его загривок, массируя и играясь своей властью над этой опасной тварью… Джои не стал задерживаться. Он не хотел знакомиться с ее демонами раньше, чем нужно. Впрочем, теперь, когда он хотя бы знал, что Катрина сочла его полезным, его будущее в Храме начинало выглядеть чуть менее самоубийственным.

***

Пума с тихим, почти неслышным стоном, прижался лбом к бедру Катрины. Её прохладные ладони скользнули по напряжённой, взмыленной шее и мягко опустились на голову. Пума ощущал, как чужое дурное возбуждение покидает его тело и как её длинные белые пальцы словно нырнули внутрь его головы, осторожно перебирая мысли. Он выдохнул с облегчением, зарываясь лицом в упругую плоть, обхватил руками стройное сильное тело.  
\- Мой Балам… - шепнула она, и Пума чуть не мурлыкнул. Поддаться Ей было так легко, так соблазнительно… а противостоять - так трудно.  
И все же он упрямо мотнул головой: «Не твой!», хоть и не нашёл в себе силы оторваться от неё.

Катрина усмехнулась и глубже погрузилась в мысли нагваля.  
«Скоро придут другие», - неясные, смутные образы, разные силы, кажущиеся знакомыми и совершенно чужие и чуждые.  
«Другие?» - откликнулся Шиу.  
«Да. Что ты знаешь об Ацтекском Драконе?»  
Его память - чёрный глубокий колодец, из которого не выудить ничего. Ничего.  
Она поморщилась и слегка царапнула ногтями его шею.  
«Узнай. Его надо защитить»  
«От кого?.. Я?..»  
«От опасности потерять свою жизнь. Просто будь рядом.»  
«Зачем?»  
«Узнаешь о нём – узнаешь больше о себе».  
\- А теперь тебе пора идти, Принц Пума.  
Она отстранилась сама и исчезла. А Пума остался.


End file.
